An unexpected meeting
by LovelyMini2012
Summary: Shun is shocked when he find out that Alice is masquerade the bad guy He says mean thing about masquerade which forces Alice to leave the team and return to Russia. Shun goes to Russia on mission where he meets Alice unexpectedly.


**Hey everyone.. This is my first work for Bakugan. It a shunXAlice.. Hope you like it..**

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers had to find out the reason for the abrupt changes in the weather. It was three months after everyone came to know that Alice was Masquerade. Shun had coldly remarked the Masquerade was smart because he was Alice. Alice had left them and returned to Russia.

The Brawlers were at Marucho's House who was busy explaining a slide to everyone. Julie couldn't understand a single word of it.

"I wish Alice was here. She always helps me understand such thing." Said Julie.

"Me too. I really miss her." Said Runo.

"Shut up. Alice is not here so stop talking about her." Shun replied furiously.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Runo asked staring at Shun.

Shun turned around and was about to go when Marucho said "Wait Shun... There is a change in our plan. Well we are going to split up and search around the world for clues. It's gonna be me and Julie, Dan and Runo and you."

"It is fine." Shun replied.

"Well so here's the plan. I and Julie are going to Atlantic's, Dan and Runo to the Arctics and Shun will be heading towards Russia."

Shun went to his house. He had one day to rest before the journey. Marucho had booked the tickets for them all. shun stared at the darkness of the night and thought about Alice. "Her smile, her beautiful hair, her eyes.."

"Are so appealing and charming." Skyress replied.

Shun blushed and looked away. Skyress did not say another word. She knew that Shun had been in love with Alice since he first saw her. He was crazy about her. The only reason he became angry when he heard her name was that he missed her terribly.

The next morning Shun headed for the airport. He was in Russia. It was freezing. The temperature was even below 0 degrees. Shun went to different places to inquire about the weather and climatic changes of that region. He found out some pretty useful observations. He compared them and evaluated that the climate of the region had changed drastically. He wanted to know the reasons for these changes so he headed forward.

"Looks like someone is on an errand." A voice called from behind him.

He turned around to see who it was. He saw a guy with long hair and rubicund complexion. "Want to fight." He said. He threw a card and the battle began. He was too strong. Skyress was no match to his bakugan. Skyress was defeated. Three guys attacked Shun from behind. He went unconscious.

The next time he opened his eyes, Shun found himself in a cosy room , lying on a bed. He couldn't move as he was too injured. He looked at his chest. It was naked and covered with bandages. Shun shook his head and remembered the ambush.

The door opened and Alice came in. Shun looked at her. She wore a tight V-neck sweater and skinny jeans. Shun's eyes circled her body. She came closer and removed the bandages. She began to massage his body with the cream she had brought. Shun tried to keep silent. The touch of her hands on her naked hand was too much to hold moaned. Alice remained silent and continued her work. She moved to his chest. Shun moaned as she touched his naked chest. After the massage Alice put on some new bandages. Shun got up.

"Don't go."

"I need to."

"You are in pain. Work will aggravate the pain."

He looked into Alice's eyes and sat on the bed.

"I am hungry."

"I will bring you some food Shun."

Alice left the room and Shun looked around. The room was decorated with pictures of Alice. "She is so.."

"Beautiful and charming. " replied Skyress.

Alice came back with a tray in her hand. She placed it in front of Shun. It had rice balls, Salad and a dessert. Shun began to eat. He looked at Alice and said "Aren't you gonna eat."

"No I am not hungry." Alice said looking away from him. He knew that she was still upset about what had happened. *She has the right to be upset. I shouldn't have passed such remarks about her being masquerade.* The glass of water in Shun's hand fell down on the floor. Shun returned to the real world and saw Alice bent down and picking the broken glass.

"Oh... I'm sorry Alice. I am really very sorry."

"No problem Shun... IT was just a glass." Alice got up and threw the pieces in the dustbin.

"I'm sorry."

"Shun its alright.. It was no big deal."

"Yes it was... Passing mean remarks about you and Masquerade was totally unfair." Alice stared at Shun. "I don't want to talk about that."

Shun grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "I'm sorry Alice but the idea of my Alice being masquerade was too much for me to handle. I was so angry that why ,of all the people in the world. you had to be masquerade. I know I hurt you but... I'm sorry." Shun stared at Alice for a reply. She did not move. Shun looked down. He felt something on his cheeks. He looked at his cheek and saw Alice kissing it. Shun drew her even closer and kissed her lips. Three days passed at Alice's house in the usual routine. She loved the company of his lover. But Shun had to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Shun said. He was wearing his bag and was ready to go.

"Yes Shun."

"You can come and join the team again."

"I will Shun. Someday I will but now I am happy in Russia...I'll miss you."

Shun hugged her and said."me too. I love you."

Alice blushed "I love you too."

Shun departed and Alice sighed.

End of the story.. Hope you like it. Please post reviews.


End file.
